


pink frost

by ElasticElla



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Serena puts her lipstick on after, a pale pink from Blair’s new line as if she’s trying to look a decade younger.She never used to, try that is.
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Serena van der Woodsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	pink frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



Serena puts her lipstick on after, a pale pink from Blair’s new line as if she’s trying to look a decade younger. She never used to, try that is.

Then again, Carter doesn’t know what it’s like to have a hand weighed down with such a pathetically tiny rock. Won’t deny the thrill that races down his spine when she touches him, a strip of warm metal, teasing in its deceptive durability. Then again, is it a weight if the corresponding vows are dismissed so quickly, innumerable times? (He was a fool the first time he felt it, thought the marriage would never come to pass with how easily she kissed him.) 

Cliche suits her as well as pastels, a goddess garbing herself in this rundown motel. No security, no cameras, no thread counts higher than two hundred. There’s a water stain that takes up most of the ceiling, and a shitty excuse for art on the wall that belongs in a community college dorm. God, the things he does for this woman. 

Even the bathroom mirror is crooked, reflecting to the bed where he lays rather than the door. 

She sends a smile through the mirror, zipping her bag shut. “Alright, some of us have work to do today.” 

He snorts, doesn’t call her out on the half-truth this time. 

“Tuesday?” she asks, dropping a light goodbye kiss. 

He deepens it to a real kiss, has always been predictable in his vices. His fingers sink into her hair, messing it up and pulling her in closer, kissing her until she’s breathless again, all flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

“Tuesday’s good,” he murmurs, watches her mind kick back online as she steps out of his grasp, fingers brushing through her hair. 

“Incorrigible,” she says, smiling as she leaves. 

Once, a decade or so ago, she told him there was a reason she always came back to him. That she’d always love him first – if only it were enough. 

They’ve never been together for so long without imploding. If he were a better man, he’d thank Dan for marrying her. There’s a domestic stability to her life that means she’s easy to find, always looking to escape. 

If he were a better man, he would have never fucked her, much less loved her, once he came home and found her engaged. 

With a sigh, Carter gets up. Mildew will overpower the last traces of Serena’s perfume soon enough, and even his depravity has its limits.


End file.
